


Taco Bell

by kendricksnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnerd/pseuds/kendricksnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca keeps sneaking out at night to get something from Taco Bell but then one night she runs into Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Bell

It was one of those nights again. Beca was working on a new mix, too eager to finish it to go to bed. She’s been swearing and fumbling at her laptop since hours, glad that Fat Amy wasn’t in her bed. The mix was probably good since a while, but the DJ was a perfectionist when it came to making music. Shortly after 2 AM Beca was getting frustrated and hungry. She decided to go get something to eat at the Taco Bell a few miles away. She took her laptop and headphones and went down the stairs as quietly as possible not wanting to wake the others. The Bellas and especially Chloe have been worrying about Beca’s habit of staying up late because no matter what, she was bad at hiding the dark circles under her eyes and sleepy mood in the morning. 

Outside she took a deep breath. She had done this before. Driving to Taco Bell in the middle of the night was a bad habit just like staying up late. At least this the girls didn’t know. Beca loved the night. She enjoyed the quiet for a moment before going to her car, putting on one of her mixes and started driving. “The usual?” the woman behind the counter asked before the brunette could even say “Hello”. She just nodded. While waiting she looked around. Besides some guy she’s never seen and the people working there she was the only one. After a while she saw someone entering from the corner of her eye. “Beca?” the person asked confused. “Chloe? What are you doing here?” Beca was just as confused. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a walk and got hungry.” the redhead said and shrugged her shoulders. “And what about you? Working on a new mix again?” she then added, laughing. “Yeah. I come here from time to time when I need a break.” the brunette said, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. 

Chloe ordered, getting corrected by Beca when she said she wanted to eat there. “Where are we going? We’re not eating in the car, are we?” Chloe questioned when she and Beca left the Taco Bell. “No. Trust me, you’ll like it.” the brunette just said, entering her car. The short drive was quiet. When they stopped and left the car, Chloe looked confused over to the other girl. “We’re gonna eat at home?” she asked, raising one eyebrow. Beca just shook her head and opened the trunk of the car. She took the blanket in there and gave it to the ginger who was already holding their food before grabbing her laptop and headphones. “Follow me.” she ordered. Near the lake she stopped. When Chloe was sure this is where Beca wanted to stay, she put the blanket on the grass. The girls sat down and Chloe put the Taco Bell bag between them before they started eating. 

It was quiet once again, the only sounds coming from the lake and the wind blowing through the trees. They were both watching the lake only now and then stealing a glance at the other one. “You were wrong. I don’t like it.” Chloe broke the silence, then chuckled when she looked at a shocked and blushing Beca. “I love it.” she then added, chuckling again at the relieved look on the other girls face. “You sit here outside every time you stay up late?” she then asked. “No, just when I get stuck on a mix or get something from Taco Bell.” Beca answered. She looked back at the lake. After a while of silence she spoke again “I just like the quiet. Only the sounds of nature. Playing their own song just for those willing to listen. And the moonlight on the lake. It’s so peaceful.” and after another moment she frowned and added “Sorry, just rambling here. I don’t know..”. “No, it’s ok. You’re right. I get it.” Chloe replied, gaining one of Beca’s rare and beautiful smiles. 

“Can I listen to the mix you’re working on?” the redhead hesitated. She knew Beca didn’t like people to listen to one of her mixes before they were finished, but from time to time the brunette would allow her to listen to them. She gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and the other girl sighed. “Sure.” Beca said, shaking her head at herself. She couldn’t say no to Chloe and she knew it. She opened her laptop and put it on her lap. Then she handed her beloved headphones over to a beaming Chloe who immediately put them on. She searched for the mix she was working on and hit play. The DJ couldn’t help but get a little nervous. Chloe’s opinion on her mixes was important to her. But when she looked at the other girl smiling and dancing (well as much as you can dance while sitting on the ground), she didn’t know why she got nervous in the first place. “She looks adorable.” Beca thought to herself and tried her best not to stare. 

“I love it!” the redhead said, a little too loud because of the headphones. She covered her mouth and looked shocked around to see if someone heard her. It was in the middle of the night after all. “Sorry.” she then whispered and gave the headphones back to her friend who tried not to chuckle. “I love it.” Chloe then repeated quieter and smiled. “Thanks.” the brunette whispered. After a long while of them just enjoying the quiet, they both were lying on the blanket now with their eyes closed, Chloe stated “We should do this more often.” only getting an agreeing “Mhm.” from the other girl. From then on whenever Beca was up late and stuck on a mix, she would wake Chloe and drive to Taco Bell, getting their food before sitting together at the lake and eating.


End file.
